Hana Katsumi
by FruitAngel99
Summary: Hana Katsumi has had a crush on Daisuke Niwa for a very long time, but when she finds out that he only has eyes for her best friend Risa, she gives up on him. Then she meets Dark Mousy, a handsome phantom thief, she thinks she's ready to give up Daisuke and go for Dark. Hana then begins to realize that there is more to Dark then she ever thought.
1. A love letter?

Chapter 1

Hana Katsumi zigzagged passed people, her black hair flying behind her. She couldn't believe she had overslept! "You're so stupid!" she scolded herself. She ran across a bridge and saw her school not too far away. She rushed through the school and found her classroom. She smiled when she realized that she wasn't late. She went over to her seat, sat down, and started taking school books out.

"Hi Hana!" She looked up and saw her friend Daisuke Niwa. She smiled at him.

"Hi Daisuke, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, it's my birthday today." He said with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" said Hana happily. She always felt happy when Daisuke was with her. "You're going to be fourteen, right?"

"Yup!" he said proudly.

"Got any special plans?"

"No, I'm just going to hang out with my family."

"Daisuke!" Hana and Daisuke looked near the classroom door and saw Risa standing there. Risa ran up to Daisuke. "I was wondering, would it be okay if I copied your history notes?" Daisuke nodded.

"R-risa…" Suddenly, Daisuke was acting nervous. Hana noticed he was pulling something out of his bag. It looked like a letter. "I want to give you something… maybe we should talk outside of the classroom." Risa nodded and they left. Hana was curious what Daisuke meant to give Risa. She certainly hoped it wasn't a love letter or something… She had had a crush on Daisuke since she had started middle school. She had always hoped that Daisuke felt the same way. A few minutes later Daisuke came back in, however, he wasn't his cheerful self. In fact, he was the exact opposite. He looked depressed and when he reached his chair he slumped down in it. Hana wondered what was wrong. However, she stopped thinking about it when the teacher came in and started the lesson.

After school, Hana started for home. It would take her about a half an hour to get home. It would have been longer, but she always took the train. When she got on and sat down she saw Daisuke just one row ahead of her.

"I can't believe she rejected me…" Hana didn't think Daisuke was the time to speak to himself, but what really got her was the 'she rejected me' part. Maybe what Daisuke had been holding really had been a love letter!

When Hana reached home, which was a small apartment; she walked inside and sat down on the floor. The truth was Hana didn't have any parents. They had died in a shooting a year before. However, after the shooting Hana had found a wallet in her parent's room. Inside the wallet there had been enough money for her to live in a small apartment building. She had easily fooled the apartment manager into thinking she had parents, and now she lived there. The only things she had were a bed and a small tv. She had food, but what food she had she was forced to eat in small amounts, for the money she had found in the wallet was running out. Hana sighed as she pulled out half a sandwich. This was the life she felt she was doomed to live forever.


	2. Dark Mousy

**This Chapter is a bit longer than the previous one, I hope you enjoy it a lot! :)**

Chapter two

Later that night, Hana turned on the television, feeling bored. She went through the different channels. She watched the news, feeling horribly bored. She started to day dream when she heard the reporter say something interesting. "Earlier today we received a note that said 'Tonight at nine PM, I will steal the Saint Tears statue.' The letter was also signed 'Phantom Dark.' The police have surrounded the museum that currently has the statue. Let's switch to a reporter who is live on the scene." Hana's interest peaked up. Who was this 'phantom Dark'? Hana couldn't help but look at her pocket watch to see what time it was. It was nine o'clock. "There he is!" Hana looked up at the television and gasped as she saw the face of phantom Dark. "He's extremely cute!" said the reporter. "And he appears to be only seventeen!" Hana stood up. She couldn't believe how cute he was! Suddenly, Dark was gone. "Dark's disappeared!" Hana immediately knew what to do. She ran out of her apartment and went to find the museum.

Luckily, the museum wasn't too far away, and Hana managed to find it. The place was swarmed with police. However, to her dismay, she found that Dark had already stolen the statue. She turned around and started back home.

When she was half way there Hana thought she saw something in the sky. She looked up and saw Dark fly by her! "DARK!" She yelled. He suddenly turned around and looked at her. Hana's heart skipped a beat. Dark flew over and landed a few feet away from her. Paralyzed with excitement, Hana couldn't do anything. Dark walked closer to her.

"Hi," he said with a smile. Hana smiled back, not knowing what else to do. "My name is Dark Mousy, what's yours?"

"Hana…" She said quietly.

"I like that name, you're pretty cute too." He winked at her. Dark walked closer to her, and they were face to face. "Let's meet again sometime, okay?" Then suddenly he was gone. Hana could barely breathe. She had met Dark!

The next day at school Hana found that she wasn't the only one falling for Dark. Risa was falling for him too.

"So, you like him a lot?" said Hana.

"Yup!" said Risa happily. "He is totally the man for me!" Hana looked over and saw Daisuke sulking in his chair. She felt sorry for him. Risa was falling for Dark and not him. Hana felt a little bit guilty. She had completely thrown away her crush with Daisuke. Hana thought it wasn't fair to him.

"Hey, where's your sister, Riku?"

"I don't know…" Riku was Risa's older twin sister and, in Hana's opinion, more mature. One of Hana's friends started to squeal.

"What is it?"

"He's here!" Hana looked over and saw Satoshi Hiwatari walk in. All the girls fell for him. Hana wasn't impressed. Sure he was cute, but he wasn't easy to talk to like Daisuke was. Hana then had to remind herself of the cold truth. Daisuke didn't like her. He only had eyes for Risa… but Dark was still out there! Hana suddenly became determined to meet him again, no matter what! Her thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise, and she heard Riku's familiar voice saying "I'm so sorry Daisuke!" Hana ran out of the classroom and saw a passed out Daisuke on the floor! Hana rushed over to Riku.

"What happened Riku?" Asked Hana urgently.

"I-I hit Daisuke, but not on purpose… he just… surprised me…" She said, a little shaken up. Hana wondered why she was acting this way.

"Well, who's going to carry him to the Nurse's office?" Hana wondered. There was no way she could lift Daisuke, she wasn't very strong, plus she would be horribly embarrassed! Hana then noticed that Riku was fretting. Hana decided to leave Daisuke and Riku here, so she slowly backed away and went into the classroom. She went to her seat and started to think about phantom Dark.


	3. Kidnapped!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Please review! **

Hana woke up sitting on a chair, a tea cup next to her. Where was she? Last thing she remembered, she had been watching TV, hoping for something new about Dark to show up. Suddenly, she saw a blonde little girl run up to her. "Where is this?" Demanded Hana. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about the location." The girl's voice was soothing. "We can eat together and have lots of fun. Just us, having fun…" Then Hana blacked out.

Daisuke felt concerned when he saw that Hana wasn't at school the next day. He was even more concerned when he heard about girls being kidnapped. He had to admit, he liked Hana. Not like a crush, but in a nice, friendly way. He couldn't believe it when Dark had approached her and said all those things. He wanted to make sure Hana didn't fall in love with Dark. Dark wasn't the type for her. At home, Daisuke's mom saw Daisuke fret.

"Daisuke, you shouldn't worry about other people's problems!" She said. "I would like Dark myself if I was her. That didn't make Daisuke feel any better. Daisuke was going to argue, when the phone rang. Daisuke picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke," Daisuke heard the familiar sound of Risa's voice, but it wasn't happy. "I'm worried about Hana; she hasn't been at our school for over two days. I visited her house, but she wasn't there. I think she's in trouble."

"Don't worry Risa; I'm sure she's fine. But I'll go see if I can find her."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem!" said Daisuke cheerfully. Then he hung up.

"Daisuke, that girl that's disappeared…" said Daisuke's mother. "I have a feeling she's been kidnapped."

"What? How do you know?" Asked Daisuke, surprised.

"Haven't you heard? Girls have been getting kidnapped everywhere. Your grandfather thinks he knows who did it."

"Indeed," Daisuke heard his grandfather say from the living room. Daisuke walked into the living room.

"Daisuke, this girl must have been kidnapped by a unicorn." Daisuke looked at his grandfather in surprise. "I know where the painting is."

"How?"

"You know it's my intuition!"

"Meaning you're not going to tell me…" His grandfather smiled. Daisuke began to feel brave. He was going to rescue Hana, no matter what!

Daisuke breathed in and dived into the water. According to his grandfather, he had to get under the fountain and sneak in a secret passageway. Daisuke immediately found the passage and was soon inside. Daisuke walked down a couple hallways until he reached a door. He flung it open and found himself in a large room. In the room was a painting of a girl and a unicorn. Daisuke approached it. "How do I get in this?"

"Just let me out!" Daisuke heard Dark's voice echo inside his head.

"No!"

"Daisuke, if you and I want to rescue Hana, you'll have to let me out." Daisuke couldn't argue with that. "I promise I'll get her out safe and sound." A part of him told him this was a bad idea, but another told him he had to do this.

"Just come out!" Suddenly, Daisuke changed. He became taller, and his hair became purple and extended. Dark smiled and pulled out a black feather. He closed his eyes and pointed the feather at the painting. The painting started to glow. Dark jumped towards the painting. Within seconds, Dark was inside the painting. He looked around and saw five girls sitting together; they looked like they were having a tea party. Dark then recognized Hana. Dark ran over to Hana. She looked like she was under a spell.

"Hey, wake up Hana. I've come to rescue you." Hana shook her head and looked away. Then a girl walked up to Dark.

"Unicorn, someone came to the party uninvited. Please escort him out, or kill him. I don't care." A unicorn suddenly appeared and lunged at Dark. Dark jumped out of the way and brought out a feather.

"Don't underestimate me!" The unicorn turned around and shot a ball of light at Dark. Dark smirked and jumped out of the way yet again. "Is that all you've got?" The unicorn flew at Dark. Dark took out his feather and raised it. A portal suddenly appeared and the unicorn, instead of hitting him, when through it. "There goes the unicorn." Dark looked at Hana. Her eyes turned to normal and she stood up, dazed and confused.

"What's happening…?" Then she saw Dark. "Dark! Why are you…?"

"I just came here to rescue you, now let's go back." Dark gently grabbed Hana's hand and they flew out. One by one, Dark got all the girls out safely. When all the girls had been taken out, Dark lifted Hana up. "Let's go on a date." He said flirtatiously.

"What about those girls?"

"They'll be fine. Besides, I want to spend some time with you." Hana smiled and they left.

They stopped on a hill and they sat down on the grass. After a few minutes, Dark looked at Hana. "Hana, let's do this again sometime, okay?" Hana's heart started to beat faster.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. Dark's smile warmed her up inside.

"I'll take you home." Then he picked her up and they went off together.


	4. Krad

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

"Hana Katsumi!" said Hana's teacher. Hana perked up. "Let's talk as soon as class is over." Oh no, thought Hana. She had done it now! She had been daydreaming so much that she hadn't been paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She felt so embarrassed. Hana noticed Riku looking at her. Hana wrote something down, ripped it off silently, and handed it to Riku. Riku sat right next to her, so it was easy to trade notes. Hana had written "Why are you staring at me like that?" After a few minutes, Riku gave her a note back "why were you daydreaming? You're not going to do well in school if you do that." Hana had to admit, that was true. But her little 'date' with Dark had gotten her into a daydreaming frenzy. She sighed and she tried to pay attention to her teacher.

After class her teacher scolded her and told her pretty much the same thing Riku did. When Hana went to the cafeteria, she saw Riku and Risa beckoning her over. "Hey Hana!" said Risa.

"Hi girls!" said Hana. Hana sat down next to Riku.

"Hana, wouldn't it be so much fun to go on a date with Dark?" Risa said dreamily. Hana, who at the time was drinking some water, started to gag. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Hana then noticed Riku waving at Daisuke. "Hey Riku, do you like Daisuke?"

"What? No way! He's just a friend. I'm just waving at him!" Riku said, suddenly angry.

"I'm fine with that… the only man I want is Dark..." Hana said dreamily. Hana her mind began to wonder, when she saw Satoshi walk up to their table. Hana looked at him. "Hi Satoshi!" Satoshi looked like he was in a daze. He walked over to her. Hana was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Satoshi, give Hana some space!" said Risa. Satoshi was very close to her face. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I'm eager to meet you again, Hana Katsumi." Hana shivered. That wasn't Satoshi's voice. Hana looked at his eyes. His eyes looked like they were changing colors! Suddenly, they became normal again, and Satoshi backed away, shocked. "Sorry…" Then he ran off.

"What was all that about?" asked Riku. "And what did he whisper in your ear?" However, Hana didn't hear that. All she could think about was that eerie voice.

Daisuke stared at Risa from another table. He was getting a headache from Dark talking so much. "We could have hugged, we could have kissed, or, even better, we could have smooched up a…"

"Dark!" Daisuke interrupted. "I can't believe you said that! What will the readers of this story think?" Dark ignored him.

"We would have had a great time if you wouldn't have been bothering me so much! Talk about annoying!" Dark complained. Daisuke tried to tune him out, but it was hard. "Okay, I'll be quiet as soon as you answer this question."

"What?"

"How come you haven't kissed Risa?"

"I could never do that!"

"Oh come on, if you want her to love you, why don't you give her a kiss or two?"

"You're so annoying! Shut up already!" Dark grumbled but he stopped talking. Daisuke grunted. He shouldn't have been so rude to Dark, but he didn't want Dark's 'dating advice.' He was going to handle this his own way.

Hana walked home, feeling scared. She didn't know why, but what Satoshi had said, and his voice, they had all scared her. It didn't help that she was walking home, all by herself…. She walked around the corner when she saw Satoshi again! He was standing at the bus stop. He turned his head and looked at her. Hana turned to run, when Satoshi called out "Hana, wait!" Hana wasn't going to listen to him. She ran off. She ran for a couple minutes and stopped. She looked back and saw that Satoshi was right behind her!

"Are you trying to be a stalker? Cause, you're doing a pretty good job." Hana looked around. She couldn't be at a worse place! She was in an alleyway, nobody around…

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened." Hana looked at Satoshi in wonder. "I… I can't explain what happened, but… I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again, I promise." Satoshi then ran off. Hana couldn't believe Satoshi had said that. Well, she wouldn't hold what had happened against him. He sounds like he was truly sorry. Hana started to walk out of the alley, when a man suddenly walked into the alleyway. Hana gasped. He looked like Dark's age, but he had long blonde hair and was wearing all white. He also had white wings. "Hello Hana." Hana backed away. That was the voice she had heard earlier.

"What do you want?" She asked, scared. She kept walking back, but then, to her dismay, hit a wall. He was getting closer.

"I want to talk to you that's all. It's so nice to make your acquaintance." He smiled at her. "My name is Krad."

"H-how come you look like Dark?" Asked Hana. Krad smiled, which made Hana flinch.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that." Krad pulled out a feather. "Let's have some fun."

Daisuke walked passed an alleyway when he heard a scream. "That sounds like Hana!" said Daisuke, surprised. Suddenly, Daisuke transformed into Dark. "Dark, how did you just transform without me looking at Risa's picture?" Dark didn't answer, but instead flew off.

Hana screamed when she felt the searing pain. Krad's feather started to glow. "That's it, in just a few minutes…"

"Dark!" Hana screamed again. Krad suddenly gasped and fell over. Hana looked and saw Dark standing there, concern clear on his face. "Dark… you're here..." Hana felt weak and fell down.

"Hana!" Dark knelt down and helped Hana rise to her feet. "Let me take you home." He said warmly. "Just show me the way."

When they reached Hana's home, Dark was stunned. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah… Dark, I'm living by myself…" Dark looked at her in disbelief. "I figured someone would figure it out eventually." Hana walked up to her apartment door. She looked at Dark. "Dark, who was that guy?"

"Hana, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, but I promise I'll protect you." Then he disappeared.


	5. Gift for Hana

Gift for Hana

A couple months later, Hana woke up. School and everything else had been fine, and her relationship with Dark was growing. Hana hadn't seen Krad since their encounter. Hana got up and stretched. She then remembered that it was her birthday! She sighed. All the fun things that used to come out of birthdays didn't for her. Since she was an orphan, birthdays would just be her, by herself. However, Hana wasn't going to let that make her upset! She got dressed, packed a lunch, and ran out the door.

"Hana, Risa, don't do anything that jerk Dark says!" said Daisuke, practicing at school. Since he knew Hana and Dark were getting closer, he had to do something. Plus, he had to get Risa to like him! Then Risa and Hana came around the bend. Daisuke's heart started to beat faster. "Relax!" He thought. Just act normal, and don't get too excited. He walked over to them and said "Hana, Risa?"

"Yes?" They said at the same time. Daisuke tried to not look at Risa.

"Y-you…..guys….shouldn't…." Daisuke stuttered.

"Risa!" Riku called out suddenly. She was a few feet ahead of them. "Hurry up! We have to go get the science project. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, talk to you later Daisuke!" Then Risa ran off. Daisuke was disappointed. He had failed miserably on trying to tell them. But wait! Hana was still there!

"Guess what today is Daisuke!" said Hana. Oh no! She was changing the subject. No matter, Daisuke would just follow along.

"Um… Friday?" said Daisuke, who had no idea what today really was.

"It's my birthday!" Now Dark, who was usually sleeping, perked up. Daisuke did too.

"That's so cool!"

"Yup, starting today I'll be fifteen!" She said proudly. "Next year it's off to high school!" Daisuke smiled at her.

"Congratulations! What do you plan to do tonight?"

"Oh… I'll just hang out." Daisuke and Dark then remembered. Hana was an orphan! Who would give her presents and cake? Daisuke immediately felt sorry for her. But, since he wasn't really supposed to know she was an orphan, he acted normally.

"Sounds like fun! We should get going to class." So they left.

When Daisuke was at home, Dark started to bug Daisuke, as usual. "Daisuke, I need to use your body for a little bit, you don't mind, right?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? No, I know what you'll do."

"You know, when Krad was going to hurt Hana, you and I got really mad, and I changed at will. So who says I can't do it again?" It was official, Daisuke hated everything about Dark. "Just for a little while, then I'll change back, and as an added bonus, you won't have to walk home." Well, that was something. Usually Dark would just transform back in random places and it would take Daisuke hours to get home.

"Fine, but it better not be for too long!" Daisuke then turned into Dark. Dark smiled mischievously.

"This is going to be fun!"

Dark, cleverly disguised, went out doing something he had never done in his life… shopping. "How am I supposed to know what this girl likes?" said Dark, frustrated. "Daisuke, you've known her for a long time, tell me something about her!"

"Well, um… oh yeah! She said once that she's always wanted a necklace and one where you could put someone's picture in it."

"Ahh, I like that. This will be easy. You have lots of money, right Daisuke?"

"WHAT?! You're going to use my money?" said Daisuke, worried.

"No, I'm just kidding. I borrowed some money from your grandfather." Daisuke sighed. "Now, where are some jewelry stores? I need to get her something fancy."

"What do you think I am? A personal guide around the mall?" said Daisuke angrily.

"Jeez, you get so worked up over nothing." After a couple minutes, Dark found the jewelry store. "Here we go. Let's find something good, in other words, nothing cheap." Daisuke rolled his eyes. Dark looked at the necklaces carefully.

"This isn't rocket science, just find a necklace and get it!" said Daisuke impatiently.

"Daisuke, you know nothing about impressing girls. You've got to get them something fancy."

"You obviously don't know Hana very well; she doesn't care what it is!" Dark ignored him and, after ten minutes, found the perfect one, at least, in Dark's opinion. "Dark, that one costs fifty dollars! You can't possibly spend that much on a necklace! You should go and find another one!"

"Sure I can. Last time I checked, you weren't in control of your body." Dark promptly bought the necklace. "Now, it's time to get her a cake. You wouldn't happen to know what kind of cake she likes, do you?"

"No sorry," said Daisuke apologetically. Dark exited the jewelry store and found the directory. He then found an ice cream store that sold cakes.

"Let's get a chocolate cake. How about chocolate frosting?" Dark constantly questioned Daisuke on basically everything Hana liked. The problem was, Daisuke really didn't know too much about Hana. He was ashamed he didn't know more about his own friend. "Maybe my face should be on the cake." He smirked.

"No Dark! She wouldn't like that!"

"It was a joke, jeez; must you take everything so seriously?" In the end, Dark got a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. "Looks pretty good, now all I have to do is get over to her house. Flying wouldn't be a good idea, considering I have a cake. I guess my only choice is walking." Dark left the store and went outside. He then tried to figure out where he could find Hana's house. "Man, who knew getting a gift for a girl could be so difficult!"

Hana was watching TV when she heard a knock on her door. She turned off her TV and went over to the door. She looked through the peep hole. It was Dark! She quickly opened the door. Dark smiled at her. "Happy birthday," he said happily. Hana was surprised. How did Dark know it was her birthday today?

"But… how did you know?"

"Uh… I heard about it, from a friend." Dark winked at Hana. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh of course!" said Hana quickly. They walked inside and Dark and Daisuke were astonished by how little she had. "Sorry, I don't have a chair or anything. Hana then noticed the cake in Dark's hands. "Dark, you brought a cake!"

"Why of course. Every birthday needs a cake, right?" Hana smiled. "And, I bought something for you." Dark brought out the necklace. Hana gasped. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful!" Dark handed it to her and she put it around her neck. "Thank you Dark!"

"I'm glad you like it." The rest of the night was night was like a dream to Hana. They ate cake and talked together. Hana had a wonderful time. "I have to go," said Dark after a while. They went outside and Hana thanked Dark again. "Hana, come closer." Hana did and suddenly Dark leaned in and kissed her! Hana was in a daze as he pulled away. "I hope you had a wonderful birthday."


	6. fight? Dark is Kokuyoku?

**This one is shorter, sorry about that. Also, this is going to be based off a bit of the manga. but you don't have to read the manga to understand this chapter. :)**

Even after a week, Hana still couldn't believe what had happened. Dark had kissed her! It all seemed so unreal. Hana wore the necklace Dark gave her all the time, and would never take it off. At school, the girls would always ask her where she got it, but of course, Hana couldn't tell.

After school, Hana had left the school building and was about to go home when she was approached by Risa. "Hana," Risa called out.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. Let's walk over here." She pointed towards the back of the building. Hana nodded and they walked over there. "Okay, I need to ask you a question."

"What is the question?"

"Have you met Dark before?" Hana was shocked that Risa even asked that question. It wasn't like Risa to ask something like that.

"Um…" Hana wasn't sure if she should tell or not.

"Please tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Hana sighed.

"Alright, I have met him a couple times."

"Does he like you?" Hana wished Risa would stop bugging her about this.

"I don't know, but he's been awfully nice to me, and he's so considerate. Want to know something big?"

"What?" So Hana told her about the kiss. However, Risa's response wasn't what Hana was expecting. "You shouldn't like Dark; he's not the type for you!" Hana shook her head.

"Sorry Risa, but I'm in love with Dark." Risa frowned.

"But I am! I'm sorry Hana, but I can't allow you to go out with him. Don't see him again!"

"Risa! That's terribly inconsiderate! Why do you care if I see Dark or not?" asked Hana.

"Cause I love him! I'll admit, I've never met him before, but I love him a lot! Hana, don't get in the way with me! I want to go on a date with him, and I don't want you to interfere. So stay out of it!" Hana couldn't believe this. Her best friend was turning against her!

"I can't promise that." Hana then ran off.

When she got back home, she felt cheated. Risa had showed Hana that she would do anything to get Dark, even if it meant losing a friendship. She heated up some leftovers and started to eat, when she heard a noise. Hana looked around the room. Hana was sure she had heard something!

"Hello Hana." Hana jumped and turned around. Behind her was a boy that looked about her age. The boy had white hair and brown skin. "I've heard about your relationship with Kokuyoku." What was he talking about?

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You refer to him as Dark. I refer to him as his real name."

"His real name is Dark. Now, I don't know who you are, but..."

"My name is Argentine. I have similarities to Dark. We were both created by the Hikari family."

"I don't understand, what do you mean, created by the Hikari family?"

"He hasn't told you? Dark is a painting." A painting? That didn't make sense. Dark was real. And paintings couldn't be alive anyway! It wasn't possible! "You don't understand? Well, I won't explain it. You should let Kokuyoku do it." Nothing was making sense. Who was the Hikari family? What did this all have to do with Dark? "All I need to tell you sweetheart is that Dark isn't the person you might think he is. Well, he might not even be a person." Argentine smiled mischievously. "My advice is asking Dark. I'm sure you'll come up with some good results." Hana thought he was going to leave, so she stretched out her hand and touched him, trying to stop him, but when she did, he disappeared into thin air. Well, she had to get to the bottom of this. She had to ask Dark.

Hana ran out the door when she heard about where Dark would be tonight. When she reached her destination, she waited patiently. Eventually, she saw Dark fly passed her. "DARK! We need to talk!" She shouted. Dark flew down and looked at her.

"I'm a little busy." Said Dark.

"Please, I have an important question."

"What is it?"

"Is…" she was almost afraid to ask the question. "Your real name Kokuyoku?" Dark was silent.

"Hana…. I… Who told you this?"

"A guy named Argentine." Dark flinched.

"You….you deserve the truth. But, I can't tell you." Dark turned around and suddenly embraced Hana. "I'm sorry."

Hana sat up. Confused, Hana looked around. She was in her apartment. What had happened? She had a fight with Risa, she came home from school… and the rest was a blur. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nine in the evening! This made no sense at all.

"Dark, why did you do that?" asked Daisuke angrily. "Don't you love her?" They were at home, and Daisuke felt extremely angry. Why would Dark do such a thing as to erase his girlfriend's memories?

"Yes Daisuke… I do. But there are some things she can't know."

"How can you maintain that kind of relationship? And what if that guy tells her again? Will you just erase her memories one more time?" Dark tried to tune him out. He didn't want to hear Daisuke. He had to solve this on his own.


	7. Victory point

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Hana was still confused two days later. She couldn't figure out what happened. Nothing was lining up correctly in her head. She wished desperately that she could find answers.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was dealing with his own kind of torture. Dark was being surprisingly moody. Dark wouldn't talk to him, and when it came to stealing, Dark was silent throughout all the missions. It was strange. Though, Daisuke knew it was because of Dark erasing Hana's memories. However, Daisuke couldn't understand why Dark was like the way he was. "Dark, please answer me this time, if you feel bad about erasing Hana's memories, then why did you do it in the first place?" Dark was silent. "And why did she ask you if your real name was Kokuyoku?" There was silence for a few minutes.

"Daisuke, I think Hana will need to know the truth someday, but now isn't the time. As for my real name… Kokuyoku is a topic I would rather not talk about at the moment." Daisuke felt angry, why wouldn't Dark tell him? However, Daisuke decided to let it go for now. He was determined to find out eventually.

When Hana went to school she completely ignored Risa. Riku noticed this immediately and after lunch Riku approached Hana. "Hana, what's going on between you and my sister? You act like the two of you are rivals!"

"Because we are…" Hana muttered. Then Hana left. She didn't know why, but Hana felt irritable. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone. Then she ran into Daisuke, literally. "Oh, sorry Daisuke!"

"It's okay." Suddenly, Daisuke felt sad. But was this his feelings, or Dark's? Hana walked passed him and started to leave, when Daisuke said "Hana, um… you're acting kind of strange. Is something wrong?" Hana looked back at him.

"Something weird happened after school three days ago. I came home from school, and then I woke up on the floor at nine pm. It doesn't make sense."

"That is strange. Well, maybe you passed out or something."

"But that's even worse!" Daisuke realized he wasn't helping things out much. "What if this happens again? I think there's something more to this, and I'm going to figure it all out! Thanks for the confidence boost Daisuke!" Then she ran off.

"DAISUKE!" Shouted Dark. "I can't believe it! Now she's going to try and figure it all out!"

"How is this my fault? I barely said anything!" Daisuke said, frustrated. "You're the one who erased her memories! Remember?" Dark was silent. "Come on Dark, she won't find out. And if she does, then you can just tell her the truth!"

"Daisuke…" Daisuke turned around and saw Risa.

"Hi Risa!" He said cheerfully.

"Daisuke, I was wondering, well… I need someone to take me out tonight." Daisuke's heart leapt. "Not on a date… cause… I want to meet phantom Dark!" Daisuke's heart sank. "But it's dangerous these days for a girl to go out by herself. Would you take me?"

"Um… sure… but you probably won't see him if I'm around."

"Why?" But Daisuke was gone before she got her answer.

"You're so stupid!" said Dark angrily.

"Sorry Dark, but what was I supposed to say?"

"You know I don't like Risa!"

"Well, you don't have a choice but to meet her. So stop complaining!" said Daisuke, extremely annoyed.

That night, Hana was determined to follow Dark. While it was really stalking, she didn't want to call it that. She had gotten all the information she needed to know exactly where he would be. Hana waited patiently at a clock tower, where Dark was supposed to steal some statue. When she saw Dark fly away, she remained quiet and ran after him. It was hard to keep up with Dark, but she managed to do it. Dark landed and Hana stopped and watched. He looked stressed, and she wondered why.

Risa had just given up on Daisuke was about to go home, when she saw Dark. Risa's heart leapt. He was right in front of her! This was the perfect chance to say hi! Risa ran up to him. "Hello…." She felt shy.

"Hi, your name is Risa, right?" Dark smiled at her, but Risa noticed it was small, and she felt like he didn't really want to.

"Yeah…" This conversation felt uncomfortable and strange to Risa.

When Hana saw Risa go up to Dark, her brain was seemed to be screaming "Rival! Rival!" At first, Hana was just going to watch, but then she couldn't help herself and went to listen in to what they were saying. She went into the bushes and got closer.

"…Dark, would you mind going on a date with me…sometime?"

"NO! He can't!" Hana thought inside. "He better not! He knows he's mine!" She looked at Dark's face. Dark looked startled.

"Maybe sometime…" Yes, sometime could never happen! Hana felt like she had gotten a victory. Risa nodded and smiled.

"See you later Mr. Dark!" Mr. Dark? That sounded very annoying to Hana. But maybe that was just because she wasn't too happy with Risa. Oh well, it didn't matter. Dark wasn't going to go out with her.

"You can come out Hana." Said Dark. Hana backed away in surprise. How did he know? "You can't keep any secrets from me." Hana walked out of the bushes. "Hey, I'm not going to betray you, if that's what you're worried about." Jeez! Dark could read her like a book! Hana nodded. "Well, I've got to go. See you later." Then he flew off.

"BYE!" Shouted Hana. She felt like she could trust Dark. Plus, she had won a victory point over Risa. This was a good day.


	8. Argentine

Argentine watched Hana as she entered her apartment. For the last few weeks he had been watching her every move. He had figured out that Dark had erased her memories, and he was pleasantly surprised. This could start a rift in the relationship, but of course, his goal wasn't to make them hate each other. All he wanted to do was tear Dark apart and get the power Dark possessed. But first, he had to get Dark when he was weak. That was where Hana came in. Argentine went up to Hana's door. He knew Dark wouldn't erase Hana's memories again. It wouldn't make sense to keep doing it over and over again, plus, Hana would eventually find out, and her memories would come back to her. All in all, Dark couldn't win this fight.

Hana heard the knock on her door and she looked through the peep hole. When she saw Argentine she wondered what this boy wanted. She slowly opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi Hana," He said with a smile. For some weird reason, this felt familiar. Hana didn't know why, but she thought she had met this boy before. "My name was Argentine." Argentine… why did she think she had heard that name before? "Mind if I come in?"

"Um…sure…" He walked in and Hana watched him suspiciously. She didn't know who he was, but something told her he was trouble. "Sorry there isn't any place to sit, my family isn't very rich so…"

"You don't have to lie to me." Hana looked at him in surprise. "I know everything about you. Your parents are dead, killed in a shooting." Argentine looked at her. "You're fifteen, you do pretty well at school, and you're in love with Dark Mousy. As you can see, I know everything that matters."

"How is my love for Dark important to you?"

"Well, believe it or not, I care for you Hana. I wouldn't want you going down the wrong path. Kokuyoku, I mean, Dark, is dangerous." Kokuyoku… that word sounded familiar. Where had she heard that word? Either way, she knew that Argentine had purposefully said that, but why?

"Dark isn't dangerous, and what does Kokuyoku mean?" Argentine gave Hana a sad look.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"We've met before Hana. It was about four days ago. I came here, and I told you to ask Dark about Kokuyoku. I'm hurt that you don't remember this." Hana wondered if he was telling the truth, either way, nothing was coming back to her. "Are you remembering?" Argentine saw that Hana had a blank expression. He sighed. "I hate being mean, especially to nice girls like you. Oh well." Then he grabbed Hana by the shoulders. Hana screamed and tried to move, but couldn't. Argentine's hands started to glow, and Hana fainted.

When Daisuke got home, he was ready to take on the rest of the day. School had been great, and Dark hadn't bothered him all day. Daisuke walked upstairs and went to lie on his bed, when he saw an envelope caught on his window. He walked over to it and grabbed it. Curious if there was anything in it, he opened it. Inside was a small letter. Daisuke opened it and read it. "DARK!" He yelled.

"What is it Daisuke?" Dark yawned. He doubted there was anything wrong, Daisuke seemed to panic over simple things, so Dark doubted there could be anything wrong.

"We've got major trouble, and I'm serious. You better come out." They transformed and Dark read the letter. Immediately he ran out of the room and started for the door, when Daisuke's mother stopped him.

"Dark, what's wrong?" Dark didn't answer, but instead ran out the door. "Dark! Where are you going?" Dark wasn't going to answer either questions. All he knew was that he had to save Hana before it was too late.

When Dark reached Hana's house, he knew he was too late. Argentine was gone. All that was there was another note. Dark picked it up and read it. It said:

"Dear Dark, I got tired of waiting for you, so dear Hana and I left. I hope you're not too angry with me. I'd be terribly sad if you were. Unfortunately, I can't tell you where Hana and I are at. It just wouldn't be as much fun! So, I'll wait patiently for you Dark. I simply can't wait to see you."

Dark crinkled the paper up angrily. Argentine was going to pay for what he had done, and Dark was going to make sure of that.


	9. Searching for Hana

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

"Dark, don't get me wrong, I want to rescue Hana as much as do. But we have to think about this." Daisuke and Dark were arguing about Hana's kidnapping. Dark wanted to go and try to find her immediately. Daisuke, however, thought they should continue with normal life until they could figure out a good plan.

"Come on Daisuke, Argentine could be doing terrible things to her!" Daisuke couldn't argue with that. They didn't know what Argentine had wanted with Hana. "Please Daisuke; I want to find her soon." Daisuke was silent.

"Okay, let's go!" Dark sighed with relief. Daisuke ran out of his room.

"Thank you." Dark said quietly. Daisuke smiled. "Let's kick some butt!"

When Hana woke up the first thing she thought was how much she missed her soft floor. The floor she was lying on now was hard. She sat up and looked around. She was in a small room with no windows. Hana looked at the door and saw no way to open it. What kind of place was this?

"You're awake!" Hana looked around, but didn't see anyone. "You can't see me. How fun!" This was annoying. "I thought I should tell you that you won't have to stay in that room for long. This is just temporary." That's one good thing that's happened to me today, Hana thought. "Also, do remember something about Kokuyoku?" Hana wondered what he meant by that. Suddenly, she realized. Kokuyoku was something she was going to ask Dark! Then, when she went, Dark hugged her and she woke up in her apartment... Dark must have erased her memories! "Ahh, I see you have finally remembered. Well, I'll let you reflect on that." Argentine didn't talk for a while, so Hana figured he had left. She sat down. She couldn't' help but feel angry towards Dark. Why would he do that to her? She remembered his words "I'll never betray you." It didn't matter. She felt betrayed. Did Dark not think she could handle the truth? Or was he too scared to tell her?

Dark ran down the street. He had notions about where Hana might be, but he wasn't completely sure. "Dark, what do you know about Argentine?"

"Enough to know that he's dangerous," Dark went into an alleyway. He pulled out a feather. "I'm going to need some help." He closed his eyes. "Come on… where's Argentine?"

"Um… Dark… you're talking to a feather…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrating." Dark was silent for a few minutes. Then he opened his eyes. "He's in a mansion, not too far away from here."

"Mansion! But there are two around here. Which one is it?"

"It was near the beach."

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"That must be where Riku and Risa live! They live in a mansion near the sea!" Dark's eyes widened. "This is bad!"

"No sweat. Will manage," said Dark, over confident.

"We aren't going to manage," said Daisuke. They looked at the mansion. "Argentine could be anywhere!"

"No… he couldn't. If Riku and Risa live here, it must be somewhere under the house. It would make more sense that way."

"Maybe there is a secret passage inside the house."

"Well, let's find out!" Dark jumped, called out for his wings, and flew towards the house.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Dark dived and crashed through a window. "That wasn't smart!" Dark stood up.

"We're good. Don't worry so much!" Dark ran through the house. "Okay, let's try to find a basement." Dark ran down a hallway, when Riku suddenly came out from the other end! Riku stared at Dark for a second.

"IT'S YOU!" Riku shouted. Dark ran over and covered her mouth.

"Keep quiet! Look, I'm not here to hurt any of you. My friend has been kidnapped and I need to save her, so be quiet and don't tell anyone I'm here!" He drew his hand away from her mouth. Then he ran off.

"Are you sure she'll keep quiet?" Dark nodded.

"I think she'll understand."

"HELP! SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE HOUSE!"

"Then again, maybe not." Dark opened the nearest door and found a staircase going down. He smiled. "What good luck." He walked down. When he reached the bottom, he found himself in the basement. Then he heard noises. "Oh boy, Riku might have sent a welcome party." Sure enough, a couple men came down. "I hate to do this, but…" Dark pulled out a feather and it started to shine.

"What are you doing Dark? Don't tell me you are going to kill them!" Suddenly, the men fell over. "You killed them! Dark, you're a murder!"

"They are unconscious!"

"Oh…" Dark ran around the basement. "Hey Dark, why don't you try to pull down that statue over there?" Dark looked over and saw a small statue. Dark walked over and pulled it down. On the other side was a lock. Dark smiled.

"That's easy to unlock." Soon, he had unlocked it and the wall started to move. Dark smirked. "Oh yeah, Hana here I come!" He ran down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he found himself in a long corridor. He walked down when he thought he heard something. He looked to the side and saw a door. "Ugh… I need a key."

"Just break the lock!" Daisuke said.

"How do I do that?"

"Here, let me do it." They transformed and Daisuke started to fiddle with the lock. Dark laughed.

"You can't do it!" Then the lock broke. "Oh…" They transformed again and Dark went inside. Dark's eyes widened when he saw Hana inside huddled in a corner.

"Who's there?" Hana asked.

"It's just me."

"Dark!" Hana got up and ran to Dark. They embraced. "I'm glad you're here." Dark grinned. "Well, shall we get out of here?"

"No, you shouldn't." Suddenly, the door closed and Dark looked around. "Dark, your demise is coming. I hope you're ready for it."


	10. Hana's new power

**This one was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it very much! :)**

Dark dodged another attack. He hadn't thought this would happen. Dark went up and looked behind. Krad smirked as he shot another beam of light at Dark. Dark flew to the left and barely missed it. How had this all happened?

Hana and Dark stared at Argentine. Dark took out a feather. "Don't mess with me Argentine. You won't win." Argentine smiled.

"You've underestimated me Dark. I've been prepared for this. I knew you would come and save her. That's why I got some backup."

"I just came to get Dark!" Hana recognized that voice. It was Satoshi! "Leave Hana out of this!"

"Satoshi, I thought you were smarter than this. You should've realized I would do a thing such as this." said Argentine. Dark laughed.

"Wow Satoshi, you fell for something like this?"

"Dark, this isn't funny!" Daisuke cried out. "What if he transforms into Krad?"

"Oh yeah…" Hana looked at Dark. Who was he talking to?

"Krad, you can come out!" Shouted Argentine. Krad! Hana wanted to shrink and disappear. Satoshi started to groan and Hana heard him fall to the floor.

"Stop!" Hana yelled, panicked.

"Hana, get behind me." Hana obeyed and got behind Dark. "Krad, show yourself!" Hana wished she wasn't here.

"Hello Dark." Krad appeared next to Argentine. "It's nice to see you again." Krad looked at Hana. "It's nice to see you as well."

"Don't talk to Hana. Just let us leave, or else." Dark raised his feather higher. Krad grinned.

"Really Dark? I expect so much more from you." Krad took out a feather as well. "Make your move." Hana looked at Dark. He looked intense. She then turned to Argentine, who had a smile on his face, as if this didn't bother him at all. Krad suddenly pointed his feather at Dark and a beam of light flew towards him. Quickly, Dark picked up Hana and jumped to the side. Hana fell out of Dark's arms and rolled across the floor. She got up quickly. Krad had left the room, and Dark was chasing him. Argentine was walking towards her. Hana knew she had to defend herself.

"Come on Hana, don't try to stop me." As he got closer, Hana started to develop a plan. When he was a few inches away, she threw her fist at his face. She made direct contact. Shocked, he moved back. She ran pass him and went after Dark.

Riku was angry when she heard that they couldn't find Dark. When Risa found out, she was sad that Dark hadn't visited her. "Are you crazy Risa? He's a jerk, and you don't want to meet him."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct," said Riku simply. Risa rolled her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise. Risa and Riku turned around and saw Krad. "Who's that?" Asked Riku suddenly scared. "He doesn't look like Dark!" Krad then moved out of the way as Dark appeared out of the stairway.

"It's Mr. Dark!" said Risa, shocked.

"You girls, get out of the way!" Dark shouted. They ran off and Dark lunged at Krad. "You've got a death wish!"

"I love it when you're this way. It makes things so much more enjoyable!" Krad flew off, and Dark chased after him.

"He's toying with you Dark!" Daisuke said.

"Yes, I know. But I have to get him out of this house."

"But what if he's leading you to a trap?" Dark didn't answer.

Hana ran up the steps and looked around. Risa and Riku were there. She waved and then ran off. "HANA!" Riku and Risa cried out together. Hana looked around desperately for an exit. When she found one, she ran out and looked around. She then heard a noise, and saw Krad fly past her, after that Dark came.

"Hana, get back inside!" She wanted to, but something was telling her to stay in. She felt like if she didn't, Dark would get hurt. So she watched helplessly as they started to fight. At first, Dark seemed to have the upper hand, cornering Krad and managing to do some damage, but as the fight continued, Dark got weaker. "What's with you Krad?" said Dark, feeling exhausted.

"How come I'm not becoming weak? The answer is simple. I have gained a new power Dark."

"And who gave you that?"

"Argentine, he made a very nice offer. I would obtain more power, and I got to kill you. He gave me this unbeatable power right on the spot. With it, I am invincible."

"We'll see about that!" Krad dodged another attack coming from Dark. Krad closed his eyes and a blinding light suddenly came from his hands.

"NOW!" He yelled. Suddenly, a large beam came out of his hands, and hit Dark. Dark started to descend.

Hana gasped when she saw Dark crash to the ground. She ran over to him. She looked up and saw Krad coming down. She looked around, frantic to find something. Then she saw Dark's feather. Hana picked it up, and, thinking she was insane, pointed it at Krad. Krad laughed "You can use that power!" Hana closed her eyes, hoping the feather would do its magic. Suddenly, the feather started to glow. Krad's eyes widened. "No way! It's impossible!" Krad fell to the ground as he felt pain course through his body. "You…can't…" Then he transformed back to Satoshi. Hana opened her eyes and saw Satoshi.

"You're…you're Krad! Satoshi is Krad!" Hana said unbelievably. Then she looked at the feather in her hands. She had used the same powers Krad and Dark had! But that didn't make any sense! She wasn't anything like them! She looked at Dark, and immediately forgot about what she had done. "Dark!" He started to move, and she sighed with relief. He opened his eyes and looked at Hana.

"Are you okay? Where's Krad!" He suddenly sat up.

"I…I…" she didn't know what to say. Dark noticed the feather in her hand, and then saw Satoshi on the ground. It didn't take him long to connect the dotes.

"Hana how did you?"

"I don't know." She then started to feel tired. Hana fell to the ground.

"Hana!"


	11. Date and rekindled feelings

**Hope you like this one! :) Also, I changed it and made it so instead of calling Daisuke's mom... well... Daisuke's mom, I'm calling her by her real name, Emiko.  
**

Hana woke up on the bottom of a bunk bed. She sat up, wondering where she was. Hana looked around. The room was very neat, with a couch in one end, along with a balcony. Hana slowly got up.

"This is bad… this is very bad…"

"Emiko stop worrying about it! As long as Daisuke is Dark, no one will know." Daisuke's grandfather said calmly.

"Or we could just tell her." Dark muttered. They looked at Dark in surprise.

"Dark, why would we possibly tell her?" said Emiko.

"Cause, I've kept enough secrets from her, and I'm not willing to erase her memories again."

"Dark, what's going on?" They all looked at the stairs, where Hana stood. She looked confused.

"Um… how much of our conversation did she just hear?" Emiko asked not very quietly.

"She knows everything," said Dark. "Hana come down and make yourself at home!" Hana slowly went over to the table they were sitting at. She sat down next to Dark. "Hana…" They all waited for him to tell her. "Want to go out for a date?"

"Sure…" Hana began to think about Dark. She loved Dark, but when she remembered him erasing her memories, she couldn't help but become scared of him. If Dark could do that, what else could he do? However, Hana felt she should trust him more. Dark had protected her. This was all just making her more confused.

Dark could tell Hana was having conflicting feelings. He knew that somehow he had to show her that she could trust him. First thing to do, however, was to change. He smirked. "Dark, don't tell me you're going to wear something to impress her! She's not going to be impressed by anything you wear."

"I know, but it will be fun to see her expression!" Daisuke rolled his eyes.

Hana was frustrated. The only clothes she had at the moment were the ones she was wearing. She remembered that dress she had at her apartment. Maybe she could run over there. Hana smiled. That's what she would do. She ran out of the room and headed for the front door, when Emiko stopped her.

"Hana, it's far too dangerous to go back yourself!" Emiko protested. "Why do you want to go over there anyway?" Hana explained her situation, and Emiko winked. "No problem! I have some pretty cute dresses, I'm sure they would work for you!"

"Thank you..." Hana realized she didn't know this woman's name. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"My name is Emiko! I'm Dai," she immediately stopped herself. "I mean, I'm Dark's mom!" That didn't make much sense. Dark didn't look anything like Emiko. Oh well, she would think about that later. What mattered now was what to wear.

Dark walked out of the room. He turned and looked at Hana. "Whoa…" She was wearing a red dress that went all the way down to her feet. She certainly was dressed fancily. "Ready princess?" She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." They went out of the house. Dark smiled at her. "You hungry?" Hana nodded. "Okay, let's go find a place to eat."

"This…is interesting." Said Daisuke. They were sitting in a sushi restaurant, silent. Hana was staring into the distance. What had happened to them? Everything was awkward.

"Hana, is something wrong?" Dark asked. Hana looked at him. "You're really quiet." She sighed.

"I know the truth Dark. You erased my memories."

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!" Daisuke cried out. Dark wanted to tell Daisuke to shut up, but that wasn't possible with Hana around.

"Hana… how did you find out?"

"Argentine…" That jerk, Dark thought in his head.

"Hana, I care about you. That's why I had to do what I did…I…"

"How do I know you really care about me? You betrayed me!" Hana said, her voice rising. "How can I possibly trust you anymore? What other things could you do to me?" Hana started to cry, and before Dark could say anything, she rushed out of the restaurant. Dark jumped up.

"Dark…"

"Don't bother me right now Daisuke!" Dark interrupted. Dark ran out and saw Hana run around the corner. He chased after her.

Hana, out of breathe, stopped. She looked ahead and in shock, realized that she had ran a couple blocks. She had reached a small beach. Hana remembered going here frequently. Her apartment wasn't too far from there. Hana ran towards the ocean, constantly tripping over her dress. When she reached the water, she stopped. She didn't know what she was doing. "Hana!" Hana turned around and saw Dark. He was panting hard. Dark walked over to her.

"I'm not going to make excuses. What I did was wrong. I was just trying to run away from telling you, but I couldn't. What I did… I really regret it." Hana looked at Dark, tears welling up again. "I'll never break my promise."

"What promise?"

"I promised I would never betray you. I'm going to keep that promise, no matter what."

"Dark…"

"And I'll always protect you Hana. Always!" Hana couldn't take it anymore. She quickly embraced him.

"I don't doubt you Dark. I don't." Hana and Dark looked at each other in understanding. Then, they kissed.

Hana and Dark sat next to each other, watching the waves go back and forth. They were holding hands.

"Dark… you and Hana… make a good couple." Said Daisuke.

"Thanks Daisuke." Dark was silent for a moment. "Daisuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to break this curse. No matter what," Daisuke was shocked at what Dark was saying, but he understood. The only way Dark and Hana could be a couple would be that the curse was broken. However, one question was both on Dark and Daisuke's minds. Could it be done?

**Anybody notice how they were at the beach? It was supposed to be like when Daisuke and Riku are at the beach together and told each other their feelings. And, when Dark wants to impress Hana, I imagine him wearing the same outfit that he wears in episode 14.  
**


	12. A hard truth

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! :)**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Emiko!" Hana exclaimed. Her dress was torn and sandy. Inside, Emiko was furious, but she hid her anger and smiled at Hana.

"Oh, it's okay!" However, Emiko was thinking the exact opposite. Dark smiled at Hana.

"I hope you had a wonderful time." Hana blushed.

"I did…" Dark smiled even wider. Emiko decided to break the love birds up.

"Hana, I want to show you something, but first you must change!" Hana nodded and she walked off with Emiko. Dark was left in the doorway.

"Dark, you realize that the curse…"

"I know!" Dark interrupted. "I'll break it, somehow."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Dark walked away. He wasn't going to listen to him. He was going to find a way to break the curse!

"My grandpa is right! This is impossible!"

"Aren't you the one who wants to break it as soon as possible?" Daisuke was silent. "Be quiet until you know what you're talking about." Daisuke frowned. Dark was so rude to him! Dark realized what he had said was rude, but he wasn't willing to take it back. There had to be a way to break the curse. He just had to figure out how.

"Why don't you take out your all dependable feather?" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Ahh, so you can come up with a smart remark!" Daisuke was getting angry. He wished he could somehow force Dark to switch with him.

"Dark, let's not fight anymore. And, can I switch with you?"

"Sorry, but we can't. You forgot Hana is living here. Your going out time is going to have to be cut short." Then, as if on cue, Hana walked into the room with her usual clothes on. Dark looked at her. "Hey!" Hana smiled. "What did my mom show you?"

"Some old pictures," Hana said happily. "It was nice." Emiko suddenly appeared behind her.

"Dark…" She looked at him. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Hana asked, looking at them both.

"Dark is going to teach you how to use your powers!" Emiko said cheerfully. Hana looked confused, so Emiko decided to explain in further detail. "You have the abilities that both Dark and Krad share. If you harness those powers, you could be just like Dark and Krad." Hana looked at Dark, his smile had disappeared. He looked surprisingly serious. She couldn't help but feel the seriousness of this situation too. "Anyway, I'll leave this to Dark." Then she left the room. Hana started to feel uncomfortable. How would she learn to harness these powers she had?

"Uh, let's get started." Dark said finally.

Hana silently ate her dinner, alone. She wondered how such a wonderful day could go so wrong. It had all gone okay. Dark had showed her his powers, and she tried to imitate them. Hana was able to do everything Dark did. Then, it happened. She had just closed her eyes when she had suddenly seen something. Hana had seen Krad, flying through the night sky. He landed, and Argentine stood there, smiling.

"Hello Krad. Are you ready?" Krad nodded. "Alright, let's get to work."

"Wait, I need to know what I'm getting for this. You know, I can easily destroy you."

"You'll obtain more power than you had before. I can change you Krad. You'll never be the same." Krad seemed to be pleased with this answer. "Now, are you finally ready?" Krad nodded again. "Good. Now, Dark can do this on his own, but considering you are weaker, you will need my help. Pull out your feather." He did as Argentine said "Now…" Suddenly, the scene started to blur. Hana tried desperately to listen, but couldn't. Soon, everything went black. When Hana opened her eyes, she was standing in the room.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Hana felt unsteady. What had happened?

"Krad and Argentine…. They are trying to do something. Krad pulled out a feather, and Argentine was about to tell him what to do."

"Did you just hear it, or did you see it?" Dark asked questioningly.

"I heard it."

"Dark, what does that mean?" said Daisuke.

"I'll be right back Hana." Then Dark ran out of the room. "Daisuke, we've got trouble."

"Why?"

"I think Argentine and Krad are trying to locate us. I know that Krad can't do that by himself, so it would make sense that he would need Argentine."

"But where are you going?"

"I've got to tell Emiko. So she'll be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Dark rushed into the next room and found Emiko.

In the present, Hana had finished her dinner, and was just sitting there. She wondered what had happened. Emiko and Dark had talked for about an hour. She wished she knew what they were talking about. Then, Dark walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hi… Dark, what's going on?"

"Hana, do you remember your parents' deaths?" Hana started to reflect. She remembered receiving the news from some police officers, and then she had gone to the scene. When Hana had seen their bodies, she had screamed and run away. Hana had run back to her house. That was when she found the wallet. "I wasn't there when it happened."

"How did they die?" Dark asked softly. Hana gulped. She didn't like to talk about her parents'. It only made her depressed.

"They were shot; at least, that's what the police told me." Dark nodded. "Dark, what does my parents' death mean to you?" Dark sighed.

"Hana, your parents… they were shot, but… they weren't your real parents." What?

"What do you mean Dark?" Emiko walked into the room and handed Dark a newspaper.

"I found it," she whispered. She left and Dark looked at it.

"This article was written fourteen years ago. It talks about a girl that was kidnapped from a small town a couple miles away from here. According to this newspaper, the girl's name was Hana Katsumi." Dark put the newspaper down. Hana couldn't believe what was happening. "I hate to say this, but your real parents aren't alive either. A couple months after the kidnapping, they were brutally killed." Tears started to well up in Hana's eyes. She didn't know why, she didn't even remember her real parents. But knowing they died without even figuring out that Hana was still live, that depressed her. Dark sat down next to her. "Is it okay if I continue?" He asked gently. She nodded, wiping away tears. "Your fake parents were part of the Hikari family. I think, during your childhood, something happened. I don't know what exactly, but it had something to do with your powers."

"So, they did something to me to make me become like you?" Dark nodded. Hana couldn't believe this. She felt like her world was being turned upside down. She felt different. That was when she realized it. She was different. She wasn't normal. She wasn't like her friends. Hana felt like an outsider, alone in the world. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone. She had Dark.


	13. Final fight! Where is he?

**Here is a new chapter! I haven't updated a couple days, cause I've been busy. Enjoy this new chapter!  
**

Emiko was sitting in the living room when she heard the door bell ring. Curious, she walked over and opened the door. "Hello." She said merrily.

When Hana heard yelling she knew something was wrong. She looked around and found Dark's feather on the ground. She must have left it there. Hana picked it up and ran out of the room. Then she saw Krad a few feet away from her. "Ahh, there you are!" Hana lifted her feather, but Krad hit her hand and knocked it out of her reach. "I've wanted to meet you. It's time for you to see the Black Wings, or what you know as Kokuyoku." Then Hana blacked out.

Dark ran through the house, calling out for Hana. She wouldn't answer. Then he ran into Emiko. "Emiko, where is Hana?" He said urgently.

"I don't know Dark! I opened the door and this man in white was there. I suddenly blacked out, and when I woke up, Hana was gone. I know Daisuke's grandfather is safe. He was out. But Hana isn't here!"

"Dark, are you going to do that feather thing again?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…" Dark was outside. "They're going to do it… the Black Wings." Dark smirked. "This could work out for me."

"What do you mean Dark?"

"It's nothing. Let's get started."

Hana woke up with Argentine staring at her. Surprised, she kicked his leg and tried to move away, but discovered she was against a wall. "Argentine, you don't greet a lady like that!" Hana looked around Argentine and saw Krad. Krad looked at Hana with a smile. "Hello Hana, I'm glad you're awake. The final hour is at hand." Hana heard a door open and saw a man walk in.

"I've got the axe. We're ready." Krad smiled. Then Krad left the room.

"The power of Kokuyoku will be mine…" Argentine said as he walked away. The man left, Argentine behind him. Hana was alone. She stood up and looked around. She immediately knew where she was. She was in the clock tower! Hana ran over to the nearest window and looked down. She could see the whole town. She looked to the side and saw her apartment. She looked at the room. Maybe she could escape on her own. Hana walked around, curious. Suddenly, the door burst open and Satoshi ran into the room, breathless.

"Satoshi!" said Hana stunned. He looked at Hana urgently.

"Hana, you have to leave. I've only borrowed some time. Krad will come out soon. There is a secret passage over here." Satoshi walked over to a corner and pressed on the side of the wall. His hand disappeared, revealing a passage. Hana's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been to this building before. Not as myself… but I noticed this before…" Hana knew what he was talking about. She nodded and walked over. "Now just go through here. After a couple minutes, there will be stairs. Just keep walking down, and eventually you will reach the bottom and get to the outside. Good luck." Hana ran through the wall. She heard Satoshi leave, and she continued to run.

Dark approached the clock tower. This was it, he was sure of it. "Daisuke…"

"What is it Dark?"

"Daisuke… remember… I exist inside of you." Then he ran towards the tower. Daisuke wondered what Dark had meant. "This is it… this could be my moment." Dark threw the clock tower doors open. He ran in and looked around. There was no one in the room. He saw a couple different doors, and wondered which one to take.

"Hello Dark." Dark looked around, but saw no one. It was one of Argentine's tricks again. Dark recognized the familiar voice of Krad. "Unfortunately, your dear Hana has left, but I'm not too concerned. You still came. Let's get started." He laughed madly.

"I'm coming for you Krad!" Dark ran to the nearest door and threw it open. Inside was a staircase. Dark ran up quickly.

A few hours later, Hana was still wandering around the staircase. It seemed endless. She sighed. "UGH! When is this stupid staircase going to end?" She kept going down, when she saw a door. The stairway hadn't ended, but there was door. She walked over to it, opened it, and walked through hurriedly. She looked around. She was in a small room. Then she heard Argentine shouting in the distance. She ran out of the room and found herself in a hallway. Hana ran down and saw a spiraling staircase, with a good view of the outside world. Just great, more stairs. She slowly walked up, when she saw Dark and Krad fighting outside. Dark flew in, and she heard a crashing sound. Hana started to run. If Dark was in trouble, maybe she could save him! When she reached the top, she saw the mysterious man from before with an axe, and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and was dressed in all white.

"Stop! This isn't the real you! Remember your past!" Suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and the man was engulfed in it. It disappeared quickly, and he smiled. Whatever that girl had tried to do, it hadn't worked. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Hana fell to the ground, ducking for cover. The man fell, and Hana gasped at the sight. The girl cried out, tears on her face. Then the girl disappeared. All Hana could do was stare at the man, terrified at the sight. Hana stood up and ran passed the man, tears coming to her eyes as well. She stopped when she reached the edge. Hana looked down. She couldn't even see the bottom. Hana stepped back. She looked ahead and saw Dark and Krad.

"Krad, this will be our demise." Krad laughed.

"Better say goodbye to Hana!" Dark looked away and saw Hana. Suddenly, tears came to his eyes. He flew towards Krad.

"Goodbye Hana…" Dark said quietly. Dark and Krad collided, and there was another explosion. However, Hana couldn't get out of the room in time. She fell to the ground as she felt the force, and she blacked out.

Hana woke up in a field. She slowly sat up. Hana looked around, dazed. What had happened? She remembered the blast… Hana stood up immediately. What had happened to Dark? She ran through the field. Then she saw Daisuke and Satoshi. Maybe Satoshi could help her! Hana then saw Riku and Risa, coming out of the distance. Daisuke and Riku ran to each other and kissed. Hana felt glad for them, but all she wanted to know was if Dark had survived. Hana ran as fast as she could to Satoshi.

Daisuke saw a girl coming from the distance. It was Hana! She looked panicky. She ran up to Satoshi. "Where is he?" She yelled. Daisuke and Riku looked at each other in confusion. Hana looked like she was at the verge of hysterics.

"What are you talking about Hana?" Satoshi asked.

"Where is he? Where is Dark?"


	14. Reunion

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought the way i ended it was a good place to stop. Enjoy! :)**

Emiko slumped down to the floor. It was done. She sighed. "I hope it worked. If it didn't…"

"Emiko, don't worry. I'm sure the ceremony worked. Just imagine it, they'll be separated. I have no doubt about it." Daisuke's grandfather said.

"But what if it didn't… I wouldn't have done it if Daisuke and Dark hadn't insisted… all for Hana…." She looked into the distance.

Tears ran down Hana's cheeks as she questioned Satoshi. "Where is he?" Hana grabbed Satoshi's shirt.

"I don't know Hana!" Satoshi said quickly. Riku ran over to Hana and tried to pull her away. She wouldn't budge. "Honestly, I don't!"

"He can't be dead." Hana said as she slowly sank to the ground.

"Who?" Risa asked, walking up to her.

"Dark… we had gone through so much together… he can't be gone…" Daisuke smiled. He knew the ceremony had worked. He wouldn't be around if it hadn't. Hana got up and ran away.

"Hana!" Risa and Riku shouted.

Hana ran as fast as she could. She looked around for Dark. She didn't know where she was, but that wasn't important. All she had to do was find Dark, and she would be happy again. "Dark!" She shouted. "Please… I love you Dark… don't be dead… please…" Her tears became more rapid. It was true. He really was dead.

"You rang?" Hana turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Dark standing there. "Hey, don't cry. I'm still here." Hana ran to him and they embraced. She looked at his face, and she smiled.

"I thought…." Before she could finish, he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, she was speechless and overjoyed.

"Let's go back to my house." He said softly.

"And what about Argentine?" Emiko questioned Daisuke, who had just arrived home.

"He disappeared. Dark thinks he was killed in the blasts. Dark can finally love Hana. Whatever that Kokuyoku thing was about, it doesn't matter. Dark is free." Emiko smiled.

"And I see you found your girl too." Daisuke blushed and nodded. "I'm glad. Riku is the perfect girl for you!" Emiko winked.

Hana felt the wind brush against her skin as they flew over a building. "You aren't too cold are you?" Dark asked. Hana shook her head. She smiled. Everything was perfect. "Guess what? Krad and Argentine are gone. We don't have to worry about them anymore." Dark smiled back at her.

"Thank goodness." Hana said. Hana looked out. It was a perfect day.

"Hey, why don't we stop at the beach for a sec?" Dark said. Hana nodded and they landed softly on the sand. After a couple minutes, Hana looked at Dark. She knew they wouldn't be separated anymore. Hana looked at the ocean and smiled. Maybe she wasn't doomed like she had originally thought. "Hana are you happy?" Dark asked.

"Yes Dark, very much so." She embraced him. "I'm glad we are together." Then they sat there, a cute couple in the sand.

**Also, there is room for a potential sequel, but that's only if I get enough demand for one. I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I certainly enjoyed writing it! :)**


	15. Author's notes! A SEQUEL!

**I'm happy to announce that I am officially doing a sequel! It will be called Hana Katsumi: unknown feelings, and will continue Dark and Hana's journey together. I will post the first chapter tomorrow night. :) I hope you will enjoy it!**


End file.
